It is frequently desirable to carry coat hangers in luggage in order to hang clothes during trips. In some situations it is desirable to hang the clothes within the luggage, such as for example with hanging bags, and in other situations, it is desirable to have coat hangers available when the luggage is unpacked. In addition, from time to time, it may be desirable to carry a coat hanger on one's person or in a small bag such as a brief case. In all of these situations, it is preferable to have a coat hanger which collapses from an opened configuration for hanging clothes to a folded or closed configuration for storage and portage.
U.S. Pat No. Des. 202,484 dated Oct. 5, 1965 and filed by the applicant discloses a coat hanger having a resemblance to that of the instant invention; however, this design patent does not disclose folding and locking features which enhance portage and use of the coat hanger.